DN049 LvlMrHandyGreeter.txt
DN049 |scene= |srow=24 |topic=000A7CDF |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. Thrilled to meet the player. / Friendly}'' Welcome to the General Atomics Galleria! You must be our new supervisor. |after=Player Default: Uh... yes, that's right. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. Eager to help. / Friendly}'' Did you have any other questions? |after=Player Default: What is this place? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. Eager to help. / Friendly}'' Can I help you? |after=Player Default: What is this place? |abxy=A}} |topic=001579B1 |before=Player Default: Uh... yes, that's right. |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. Thrilled to meet the player. / Impressed}'' Splendid! |after=Player Default: What is this place? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001579B0 |before=Player Default: I think you've mistaken me for someone else. |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. Disappointed. / Depressed}'' Oh, I'm sorry. After 428 false positives, I just felt so certain! |after=Player Default: What is this place? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=001579AF |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Yeah, and I'm the Governor of Massachusetts, too. |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. Surprised, impressed at the player's credentials. / Impressed}'' Provisional Governor Graham? Why, sir, it is an honor! I must say, that explains the delay. I'm sure you're quite a busy man. |after=Player Default: What is this place? |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, and I'm the Governor of Massachusetts, too. |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. Surprised, impressed at the player's credentials. / Impressed}'' Provisional Governor Graham? Why, ma'am, it is an honor! I must say, that explains the delay. I'm sure you're quite a busy woman. |after=Player Default: What is this place? |abxy=X2a}} |topic=001579AE |before=Player Default: Sorry, what? You're waiting for your supervisor? |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. Depressed. / Depressed}'' Unfortunately, yes. |after=Player Default: What is this place? |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=001579A9 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Splendid! |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. Sincerely. / Friendly}'' Well, let me be the first to welcome you to your new assignment. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. Sincerely. / Friendly}'' Once you've had a chance to get settled in, you should report to the Director. His office is located in the statue in the center of the plaza. |after=Player Default: What is this place? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001579A8 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Oh, I'm sorry. After 428 false positives, I just felt so certain! |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. Annoyed. Maybe a pause before '210', as if the number was being inserted into the line? / Irritated}'' If you happen to meet that laggard, let him know that he is 210 years late for his scheduled shift. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. Annoyed. / Irritated}'' I need him to report to the Director's office in the statue for immediate assignment. |after=Player Default: What is this place? |abxy=B1b}} |topic=001579A5 |trow=4 |before=Security_Greeter: Once you've had a chance to get settled in, you should report to the Director. His office is located in the statue in the center of the plaza. |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. / Friendly}'' The Galleria is currently closed to the public, but staff and employees are permitted on the grounds, of course. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. / Friendly}'' If you have any questions, I'd be happy to assist you. |after=Player Default: What is this place? |abxy=A1b}} |before=Security_Greeter: Once you've had a chance to get settled in, you should report to the Director. His office is located in the statue in the center of the plaza. |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. / Friendly}'' In the meantime, I'm afraid the Galleria is closed to the general public. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. / Friendly}'' But if you have any questions, I'd be happy to assist you. |after=Player Default: What is this place? |abxy=A2b}} |topic=000FE0C3 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What is this place? |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. Proudly reciting a marketing slogan. / Friendly}'' The General Atomics Galleria is the shopping center of tomorrow, today. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. Proudly / Friendly}'' Our wide array of stores are staffed entirely by the General Atomics line of robots, showcasing the reliability and versatility of a robotic workforce. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. Proudly. / Friendly}'' Come in and experience the General Atomics difference. |after=Player Default: What is this place? |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000FE0C2 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: That's all. |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. / Friendly}'' Very well. Enjoy your visit! |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: That's all. |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. / Friendly}'' Very well. Have a nice day! |after= |abxy=B2a}} |topic=000FE0C1 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Who's the Director? |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. / Friendly}'' General Atomics' patented Director Management System (DMS) is responsible for coordinating the actions of the robots here at the Galleria. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. / Friendly}'' The Director allows the Galleria to operate autonomously, without the need for human intervention. |after=Player Default: What is this place? |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000FE0C0 |before=Player Default: Why is the Galleria closed? |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. Reciting a legal order. / Apologetic}'' I'm sorry, but due to pending litigation, I am unable to comment. Please direct your inquiries to the General Atomics Legal Affairs Division. |after=Player Default: What is this place? |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=0004542E |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Greeter Shopping center greeter. / Friendly}'' Welcome to the General Atomics Galleria! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Enjoy your visit! |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files